xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trajectory Simulator/@comment-30220004-20180122211338/@comment-27221056-20180125213153
Man, that sounds exhausting. I'm glad we don't see to much of that over here. We have one guy who is very adamant about rules and regulations and only accepts dice-rolls that land inside the playmat and not on any obstacle, cocked or not. But he explicitly proclaims this before any match and he's a great guy who doesn't play too much, so he's not into all the new cards. Then there's another guy, who can be quite a prock at times, who always rolls one die at a time when he's ahead. Which is against the rules and I'd reprimand him if I observed it. I'm in two different TO groups on Facebook, one for UK based TOs and one for the states (many members overlap) and the tone in the UK one is much more relaxed, where the other is very strict and sometimes offensive. But generally respectful. But damn, some discussions can go far and some rules can really be difficult to wrap ypur head around. In the X-Wing Tournament Regulations there is a an entry on unsporting conduct. This is basically the TOs call when something is considered unsporting conduct, so he gets to decide what warrants a warning or DQ and it's well within his rights. But there are no regulations on whether players can decide not to play a math a move directly to Final Salvo. I think some guys die it recenlty in the elimination rounds of some regional tournament, or something like that. Deciding not to play their assigned opponents borders on what I would allow. I mean, I wouldn't if I caught whiff of it. I fond it hard to imaginebhownit wasn't discovered as I expect two other players would look for their respective match-ups. Maybe their were similar names involved or something. But it poses a match-up issue formlater rounds, as players are not supposed to meet the same players before the cut. It can be fixed retroactively, but it's best avoided. When time is called, if a new round has started (picking up dials for planning phase), the players are allowed to finish the round. Well, they are required to, actually, on all fairness. I don't know the specifics of that situation, but it might have been what the player was arguing about. Your call on the situation with your last opponent was correct. Players are not allowed in any way to manipulate with the results by aggreing on an outcome. Though I don't suspect it calls for a DQ directly, it may fall under the unsporting conduct. It can be hard to monitor, however, and players are allowed to concede at any point during a match, granting their opponent a 100-0 win. A player may contact a TO beforehand to determine how he rules unfaq'ed rules disputes, and in fact, a great TO are aware of such disputes and should announce his rulings in due time, so players can change theirnlist accordingly. These rulings should be well argumented and as close to RAW as possible. But players should not try to challenge these rulings or push a TO rule in a specific way. Your TO is welcome to contact me, but for his sake. I've no intention of nagging him about the situations forbthe event, but I'll be happy to answer questions and support him in any way possible. As for conduct, I could try and ask Vince Kingston, a Canadian, who lives here in Copenhagen and marshall most of our major tournaments and some in the UK as well, such as Euros and Nationals. And the upcoming Systems Open. Also, it might be an idea to know the names of those troublesome players. If there is the slightest chance they mighr show up for our system open, I could warn Vince to keep an eye out for them.